Rescue
by IWOMAN
Summary: Crossover with Pretender and Invisible Man... Third story in the Answer series...


Authors: IWOMAN and iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: We don't own them, though we wish we did.

Rating: PG, Violence

Spoilers: Don't know, haven't wrote it yet.

Authors Note: This is the 3rd story to the Answer series. It is also a crossover of the Pretender and the Invisible 

Man.

*A special thank you to our beta reader Liz*

__________________

Claire looked at the highway sign, `Welcome to Delaware.' After another half hour or so of driving she pulled into a small cafe in Blue Cove. She got out of her SUV and started walking toward the cafe where she, Jarod, Darien, and Bobby had decided to meet if something bad happened or went wrong. Considering the fact that Jarod was the one who called, Darien was in trouble. She opened the cafe door and walked in.

"Over here Claire," Jarod said.

Claire looked over at Bobby and Jarod; Darien was nowhere in sight. But there were two other people sitting at the table. She walked over and Bobby stood up, giving her his seat. Bobby then went and got a stray chair from a table that wasn't being used. He

brought it over to the table they were at and sat down. Claire sat down next to the woman Bobby was sitting with when she came in. She had short red hair with a few blond streaks, bluish gray eyes, mid thirties and freckles. "Is Darien alright?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Claire, Darien has been captured by The Centre." Jarod said softly.

"But why? How?" she asked, in disbelief.

"We were working on a job together, and it was a setup. The Centre showed up and almost captured me. In fact they would have, if it hadn't been for Darien. He took my place."

"And you let him!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't have a choice, Claire." Jarod said.

"So, how are we going to get him out?" Claire asked.

"Actually, that's where we come in." The woman sitting next to Jarod said. She was in her mid thirties, tall, long red hair, bluish green eyes and freckles. She didn't wear makeup as far as Claire could tell. But

she had a natural beauty. "I'm Sarah Weiss," she said, extending her hand. Claire shook it. 

"And I'm Naomi Victor." The woman sitting next to her said. "But my friends call me Ultra Violet." She smiled, and extended her hand to Claire as well. 

Claire shook it, "Nice to meet both of you. But I don't understand, how are you going to help get Darien back?"

"Well," Jarod said, "Sarah is a thief from way back when. She worked with Darien a few times. She is one of the best."

"Really? If you are one of the best how come I've never heard about you?" Claire asked.

Sarah quickly spoke up, "Not to be rude Claire, but the point being. I keep my name quiet because I don't want get caught unlike D."

"D?" Claire asked.

"Darien." Bobby answered.

"Oh,"

"And Ultra Violet is one of the best hackers in the United States." Bobby said. "But then again I'm sure you've heard of her."

"Okay, here is the plan," Jarod said. "Bobby, Claire and Naomi, stay in the van." Jarod looked over at Naomi, "You will control all security and electronics. Claire, you will be first aid. Just in case anything goes wrong. And Bobby you are the driver. Understand?"

"Yes," Bobby, Claire, and Naomi said in unison.

"Sarah and I will go in though the ventilation system. We will have locators on us so Naomi will know where we are at all times. Naomi will also run the blueprints from her computer. They have Darien in SL-27.

It will be difficult. I won't lie. But we can do it."

Jarod looked over at Claire, "So are you in?"

"The last time you asked me that I told you, I will do whatever I can to help Darien. I meant it."

"The same here," Bobby said.

"When do we go in?" Naomi asked.

___________________

Darien woke up in a small dark room. He was on a hard bed; he tried to move but realized one hand was cuffed to the bed. The Centre didn't want him to escape. He reached into his pocket for a pen he had put in there earlier. But it wasn't there; in fact his pockets were empty. "Crap!" he said to himself, his wallet was gone too. He had a toothpick in it. At least Jarod had told him to get rid of anything that said who he really was, besides the fact that his first name was Darien. The Centre wouldn't know anything about him.

Darien moved a little to get comfortable. As far as he knew he would be here a while. As he was moving he saw something shine on the floor; it was his pen. Too bad for the Centre, they didn't know he was a thief. He reached down with his free hand and picked it up. Using one hand Darien took the lid off of the pen. He put the tip of the pen in the keyhole of the handcuff. All of a sudden the door opened. Darien dropped the pen and closed his eyes. He heard someone walk toward him.

"Wake up," Lyle said, slapping Darien hard. Darien opened his eyes, "Good morning..." Lyle paused and looked at one of Darien's fake I.D.'s. "Darien Johnson," He threw the I.D at Darien. "Or is it Darien Palmer, or Darien Fields? Oh this one looks new, how about Darien Cross. Well, at least we know you like the name Darien, or is that your name?"

Darien didn't say anything. If he was going to talk to anyone, it would be someone that Jarod trusted. Not the man who killed Jarod's brother.

"Still not talking?" Lyle said. "Well that's okay, I know ways that will make you talk. Willie!"

A man walked into the room. "Yes Mr. Lyle?"

"Take care of his wound." Willie walked over to Darien and pulled him up, then Lyle walked over to him. He started putting pressure on Darien's gun shot wound.

Darien tried not to scream out in pain. He didn't want to give Lyle the pleasure.

"Who are you?" Lyle asked, pressing harder on the wound. Darien didn't flinch. Lyle pushed harder. "Who?"

Darien spit in his face. Lyle let go of Darien and wiped his face off. "If that's the way you want it." Lyle turned around. "Take care of him." He said to Willie, then he walked out of the room. As Lyle was closing the door he heard a crash and then a scream. He smiled.

_____________

Miss Parker walked over to Lyle, "When can I talk to the prisoner?"

"Actually, he's not doing much talking. And he's a little occupied right now."

Miss Parker had heard about what Lyle had been doing. But here he was smiling about it. "You're one sick jerk."

________________

"Is that a titanium?" Claire asked Naomi.

"Only the best." Naomi replied.

"So how do you two know each other?"

"You mean Bobby and me?"

"Yeah,"

"We met in Quantico."

"You were in Quantico?" Claire asked.

"I learned from the best," Naomi started her computer up and then started hacking into The Center mainframe. "Ready when you are." She said into her head set.

____________

Bobby looked at Sarah. "So how do you know Jarod and 

Fawkes?"

"Well, I did a few jobs with D. a while back."

"And Jarod?"

"Jarod turned my life around. I was a thief, one of the best. But I got myself in a scrape. I ran into some old friends and got blamed for murder. Jarod helped prove my innocence." Sarah looked over at Jarod. "Did I ever tell you thank you?"

"Only about 300 times." Jarod replied.

"Well make that 301. Thank you!"

"You ready to go?" Jarod asked.

"Always."

____________

Miss Parker walked down SL-27's hallway. She wanted to know who the prisoner was, and what he was doing with Jarod. Miss Parker found the door she was searching

for. She drew her gun and quietly opened the door. As she walked in she noticed the blood in the room. She walked closer to the bed that Darien was on. "Oh my..." Miss Parker stopped talking when she saw the man look at her. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"Hello, Miss Parker." The man said.

"So you do talk?"

"Only to you."

Miss Parker walked over to the camera and ripped it out of the wall. Than she looked at the man, "Who are you?"

"My name is Darien..."

______________

Twenty Minutes Later:

"So how do you know Jarod?"

"He saved my life once." Darien replied. He was having a little trouble talking because of how bad Lyle had hurt him.

"Is that why you took his place?" Miss Parker asked.

"No, I took his place because he is my friend."

"I don't understand."

"Tell me Miss Parker, would you take Sydney's or Broots' place if you knew something bad was going to happen to them? Let me ask it better, would you take dear old daddy's place?"

"Of course I would!" Miss Parker replied.

"That's what friends do Miss Parker, they help each other."

___________

Sarah was in front of Jarod, "Okay, we're here." She whispered.

"Wait!" Jarod whispered back. "I think I hear Parker." Jarod stopped and listened or a second.

Sarah heard the sound of metal scratching metal. "You didn't just do what I think you did, did you?"

"Sarah, let me go in front of you."

"I don't think there is enough room..." She heard a quiet drop and then Jarod whisper.

"Just back up."

Sarah obeyed, when she saw she was far enough back she 

watched Jarod come out of a small side vent that she hadn't seen before. "How did you know that was there?"

"Lets just say I've been here before. I'll have a gun on Miss Parker, you get Darien."

"Okay," Sarah replied.

________________

Miss Parker heard something moving in the air vent. "What the..." She was interrupted when she saw Jarod drop out of it.

"Hello, Miss Parker." Jarod said, pointing a gun at her before she could pull hers out. "If you don't mind, please put your hands on your head."

"Actually, I do mind."

"Too bad," Sarah said, dropping out of the vent. "Do it anyway."

Miss Parker slowly put her hands on her head. Sarah walked over to Miss Parker and took her gun. Then she went over to Darien.

"Ah, Darien..." Sarah said looking at his wounds. "what did they do to you?"

"Just help me get out of here, okay?" 

Sarah picked the lock around Darien's hand. It only took her a second. She looked at Darien's wounds. "He is going to need to see the doctor..." Sarah said, not letting Miss Parker know that she was referring to Claire.

"Get the med kit ready," Jarod said, into his ear

piece.

Miss Parker was a little shocked. She thought that Jarod always worked alone.

"Lets get him out of here." Jarod said.

Sarah looked at Darien. "Can you stand up?"

"I'll try."

"Jarod?"

Jarod looked at her, "I want all records from this room downloaded, Naomi." He said into his ear piece.

________________

Bobby looked at Naomi type away on her laptop. "Crap!" she said.

"What?!?" Bobby and Claire asked.

"Someone has deleted all records in SL- 27 since Darien has been there."

"Can't you do anything about it?" Bobby asked.

"Normally, yes. But this time it is different, whoever it was knew what they were doing. Man, what a good job. Exactly how I would have done it..."

"Ahem,"

"Sorry," Naomi replied. "Anyway, whoever it was deleted all tapes, computer records, D.S.A.'s. Everything, it's all gone."

"Well, what about that way you bring something back after it has been deleted?" Claire asked.

"Whoever it was," Naomi said, still typing, "Deleted that too! All original feed is gone. All voice, light, all of it. Even the copies, and the alias's." Naomi looked at Claire to see if she was done asking questions, when she saw that she was, she spoke into her ear piece. "It's not here Jarod,"

_____________

"Okay, we'll deal with it later." Jarod replied to Naomi. "But for now, just stand still till I give you further notice."

Darien stood with the help of Sarah. They started walking toward the vent. "What are you doing here Sarah?" Darien asked.

"Come on D. I couldn't let anyone hurt you."

"Yeah, that would explain our last job together." He replied.

"Hey, I saved your butt!"

"Yeah, well it looks like you are always saving my butt. With Jarod's help this time of course."

Sarah looked over at Jarod, "I'm going to need you to help him get in the vent Jarod. I don't think I'm strong enough for put him up there. Or tall enough."

Jarod backed up towards Sarah, his gun still aimed at Miss Parker. Jarod and Sarah switched places. Jarod put his gun away and Sarah pulled out the one she had taken from Miss Parker. She walked over to Miss Parker and aimed the gun at her. Sarah looked down at the gun. "Very nice..."

"Thanks, I do try." Miss Parker replied.

Sarah heard Darien grunt, "D. what happened?"

"Lyle." Jarod replied, for Darien.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Lyle doesn't need a reason to do anything, he's one sick jerk." Miss Parker said.

Jarod got Darien in the vent, "We're ready," He said into his ear piece.

___________

Broots walked over to his computer. He took a small sip out of his coffee, then he set it down. He sat down at his computer "What this?" he said, to himself. A small note popped up on his computer. *Unauthorized User* "Not again!" Broots moaned. He started typing.

___________

Naomi looked at the screen corner of her laptop.

"Hello Broots," She said, with a smile.

"Who's Broots?" Bobby asked.

"The Centre's computer nerd, he's actually pretty good. I've never had trouble with anyone else before. When we first crossed paths it was really fun! I finally had someone to fight with."

"You know you fought with me." Bobby replied.

"You know that's not what I meant. Besides, who would want to fight with you. They'd get their butt kicked from here to Hong Kong." Bobby blushed a little, but Naomi just smiled. "Jarod, we have unfriendlies in the mainframe." she said, into her ear piece.

"Can you do a lockdown on this floor?" Was Jarod's reply.

"Why of course. All elevators, and the door to the room you are in. How's that?"

"Thank you Naomi."

"No problem. Anything to help out."

____________

Jarod looked at Sarah, "Do you want to go up before me or after?"

"You go ahead and go." Sarah said, looking at Jarod. She watched him get into the vent.

Miss Parker took the distraction and knocked the gun out of Sarah's hands with her foot. Sarah turned around and kicked Miss Parker in the stomach. She fell backwards but got to her feet, which made Sarah smile. She loved a good fight.

"Don't hurt her too bad Sarah." Jarod called, down from the vent."

Miss Parker went for the gun, if she could get it on Sarah then she could get Jarod back. But Sarah, knowing what Miss Parker was like, headed for the gun first. As Sarah slid for it she heard Jarod say, "We don't have very much time."

Sarah grabbed the gun and did a back flip to get to her feet. As soon as she was on her feet she grabbed Miss Parker's neck and pressed on the pressure points to knock her out. With a smile Sarah looked over at Jarod. "Mission accomplished."

"Not just yet. We still have to get out of here."

Sarah went over to the vent and Jarod helped her up. "Let's get out of here then." she said with a smile.

"We're on our way out." Jarod said into his ear piece.

"Claire is on her way," Naomi replied into the ear piece.

__________

"Time for some fun!" Naomi said, with glee.

Bobby watched her type in code and decrypt files. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

The van door opened Jarod and Claire were standing there with Darien in between. Bobby helped them get Darien in. Bobby went into the driver's seat and Sarah closed the van door. Then she got into the passenger's seat.

"Well, lets go home." Bobby said, starting the van.

"Well I unlocked the doors, and everything should be back to normal. If you can call anything about the Centre normal anyway. But I did leave one thing." Naomi said.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Let's just say it's something that Broots won't forget, for a long, long time."

________ 

Broots looked as an instant message from Ultra Violet popped up on his screen. He smiled at what the note said.

I once saw this movie, a really good one by the way... Anway let me say this right. `Mess with the best, die like the rest.'

U.V.

___________

Angelo crawled through the air vent until he found his stash. He pulled a box toward him; when he opened it he found a yellow folder. Opening that folder he took two D.S.A.'s out of his pocket and put them in there. He looked around for a minute and then started to sing... "Cree cra toads feet, geese walk barefoot."

The End 


End file.
